Trixie/Gallery
Season one Boast Busters Trixie's first appearance S1E6.png|Sparkly unicorn. Trixie Watch in awe! S1E06.png|Trixie As the great and powerful trixie S1E6.png|If I must! Trixie bragging about her powers S1E6.png|Trixie Trixie staring at the crowd S1E6.png|Rawr. Trixie boasting S1E06.png|The Great and Powerful Trixie! Trixie Stage S1E06.png|I am Trixie! The most talented unicorn in Equestria! Applejack watches The Great and Powerful Trixie S01E06.png|Applejack watching Trixie show off Trixie holding flowers S1E06.png|Oh Flowers! For me? Trixie accepting the challenges S1E6.png|Swag Trixie neigh sayers! S1E06.png|"Well, well, well. It seems we have some 'neigh-sayers' in the comments." Rainbow Dash confronting Trixie S1E6.png|So Trixie is it? Trixie Ursa Major! S01E06.png|Yes, for I am the Great and Powerful Trixie! Trixie close up S1E6.png|Trixie. S1E6 Trixie.png|Do not be disappointed Ponyville citizens! Trixie "the best" S01E06.png|As long as I'm here, there's no need for two ponies with equal talents. Trixie how bout it S2E06.png|"How about it hmmm?" Trixie eye close up S1E6.png|Close up of Trixie's eyes Applejack top that missy S01E06.png|Trixie is not impressed Applejack humiliated by Trixie S01E06.png|Trixie is good with rope Trixie talking at Rainbow Dash S1E06.png|''Sigh.'' Rarity and Trixie S01E06.png Trixie Show us all! S1E06.png|Show us all! Everyone watches Twilight run away S1E06.png Trixie "has proven herself" S01E06.png|Trixie boasting Trixie walking off on the stage S1E6.png|Was there ever any doubt? Trixie brushing her mane S01E06.png|Trixie brushing her mane Trixie not pleased S1E6.png|Trixie being disturbed by Snips and Snails Trixie drinking from a cup S1E6.png Snips and Snails admire Trixie S1E06.png|''Yes?'' Trixie scared S1E06.png Trixie screaming S1E06.png|A freaked out Trixie. Trixie running away from the Ursa S01E06.png Snips tells Trixie to defeat the Ursa S1E6.png Snails tells Trixie to defeat the Ursa S1E6.png Trixie "wait" S01E06.png|Trixie. Trixie "stand back" S01E06.png Trixie "piece of cake" S01E06.png|Piece of cake Trixie worried S01E06.png|Ooh, why me? Trixie not so great and powerful S01E06.png|Snips and Snails have confidence in Trixie. Snails "Trixie'll vanquish it" S01E06.png|A nervous Trixie. Trixie "I can't, I never have" S01E06.png|They're watching me, now I have to do it. Trixie surprised S1E06.png|WOAH!!! Ursa being lifted away from Trixie S01E06.png|Close call for Trixie Trixie "just a baby?" S01E06.png|O: Twilight & Trixie S1E06.png|I'm still better than you, Twilight! Trixie cuteness S01E06.png|You've not seen the last of Trixie! Bridle Gossip Pony clones including four Trixies S01E09.png|Trixie is back and in greater numbers. Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Pony clones including three Trixies S2E01.png Season three Magic Duel Trixie about to step in a water puddle S3E05.png Trixie enters the shop S3E05.png Trixie inspects an artifact S3E05.png|A skull, wonder who that came from. Mysterious traveler throwing the skull S3E5.png The shopkeeper and the mysterious traveler S3E5.png Trixie turns around S3E05.png Hooded Trixie S3E05.png Trixie about to remove her hood S3E05.png Trixie takes off her hood S3E05.png|Trixie Magic Duel USA Today Trixie red eyes S3E5.png|Trixie with her red eyes. Trixie about to use magic on Rainbow S3E05.png Trixie 'You two!' S3E5.png Trixie beam S3E5.png Trixie 'You and I have some unfinished business' S3E05.png Trixie talking about the duel S3E05.png Trixie points at Twilight S3E5.png|"Me and you..." Trixie proposes the magic duel S3E05.png|"A magic duel." Trixie 'loser leaves Ponyville' S3E05.png|"Winner stays; loser leaves Ponyville... FOREVER!!" Trixie talks to Twilight S3E05.png Trixie looks at Twilight S3E05.png Twilight pointing at Trixie S3E05.png Trixie points at Twilight S3E05.png Trixie lifts her hoof S3E05.png Trixie showing a flashback of Twilight using her magic to defeat an Ursa Minor S3E05.png Trixie showing a flashback of her with the Ursa Minor S3E5.png|ursa minor Trixie showing a flashback of her being ridiculed by the other ponies S3E5.png|Golden Harvest and Berry Punch laughing at Trixie. Flashback of Trixie being laughed at by ponies S3E05.png Flashback of Trixie running away S3E05.png Trixie showing a flash back of her on the rock farm breaking a rock S3E5.png|Taking a job at a rock farm! Trixie showing a flash back of her on the rock farm looking at a bigger rock S3E5.png Trixie 'A rock farm!' S3E05.png Pinkie Pie getting mad at Trixie S3E5.png Trixie 'Now I want revenge!' S3E05.png Trixie uses the amulet's magic S3E05.png Twilight about to try to perform the age spell S3E05.png The Alicorn amulet is glowing S3E05.png Trixie looking cocky S3E5.png Trixie and Twilight Sparkle having a stare contest S3E5.png Twilight and Trixie about to duel S3E05.png Trixie grinning evily S3E5.png|Trixie. Trixie grinning malevolently S3E5.png Trixie 'Draw!' S3E05.png Trixie using her magic S3E5.png Trixie levitating pies S3E05.png Trixie using pies S3E5.png Trixie getting hit in the face with magic S3E5.png Trixie growing a moustache S3E5.png|Number 25 is back Trixie cutting her moustaches S3E05.png Trixie examining a pair of scissors S3E5.png Trixie 'Snips, Snails, step forward!' S3E05.png Trixie looks down at her hoof S3E05.png Trixie looks at her magic working S3E05.png Trixie_looking_at_a_young_snips_and_old_snails_S3E5.png Trixie after casting a spell S3E05.png Trixie shouting in victory S3E5.png|Trixie has been made corrupt by the amulet Trixie 'And now' S3E05.png Trixie screams S3E05.png|Almost the same face as Fluttershy in The Best Night Ever Trixie looks at Twilight's friends S3E05.png|Twilight's friends move into protect her. Twilight about to be kicked out S3E05.png Twilight's friends running for Twilight S3E05.png Applejack sees Trixie S3E05.png Trixie 'how long do I have to wait for my apple sauce facial' S3E05.png Trixie 'I thought I told you to dance!' S3E05.png S3E5 trixie no wheels.png Trixie 'Somepony set off the magic force field' S3E05.png Trixie "And Trixie intends to punish them!" S3E5.png Trixie LoL face S3E5.png|The great and powerful Trixie is not lying. Trixie 'The Great and Powerful Trixie doesn't trust wheels' S3E05.png Snips and Snails continues pulling Trixie's carriage S3E05.png Trixie commands Snips and Snails to stop S3E05.png|Pushing them too far Trixie looking at the beavers S3E05.png Trixie pointing at the beavers S3E05.png Trixie rolls her eyes S3E05.png Trixie using magic S3E05.png Trixie using magic 2 S3E05.png S3E5 trixie no wheels2.png|Not everypony can be as subtle Trixie Trixie wants Snips and Snails to move S3E05.png|Poor ponies, under Trixie's servants. Snips and Snails pulling Trixie's carriage S3E05.png Trixie gasp S3E5.png|*Gasp* Trixie cheated S3E5.png|"Cheated..?" Trixie moi S3E5.png|"Moi?" Unspeakable cuteness! Trixie in thought S3E5.png|Thinking. Trixie wide eyed cuteness S3E5.png|Wide eyed cuteness. Trixie weird ha S3E5.png|Weird way to say "Ha!" Trixie the Alicorn amulet S3E5.png|"Nothing's more powerful than the Alicorn Amulet!" Trixie and nopony S3E5.png|"And nopony." Trixie great pose S3E5.png|"More powerful than the Great..." Trixie declares name S3E5.png|"And Powerful Trixie!" Trixie already beaten you S3E5.png|"I already beaten you." Twilight up to you S3E5.png|Twilight is freaking out Trixie. Trixie seriously S3E5.png|Seriously. Trixie accepts a second duel S3E05.png|Zecora, Twilight, and Trixie. Trixie lighting effect S3E5.png|Cool effect. Trixie scary grin S3E5.png|Scary grin. Trixie an oldie S3E5.png|" An oldie, but a goodie." Trixie let's see S3E5.png|" Now, let's see what your..." Trixie charm can do S3E5.png|"Little charm can do!" Trixie oh whatever S3E5.png|Pffft whatever. Trixie filing hoof S3E5.png|Filing her hoof without a care in the world. Trixie take a peek S3E5.png|Just gonna take a peek. Trixie jaw drop S3E05.png|Trixie, gasping at the spells that Twilight can perform. Trixie ho hum S3E5.png|"Oh ho hum, so you can do an age spell" Trixie big deal S3E5.png|"Big deal." Trixie that's impossible S3E5.png|"That's impossible." Trixie how did you S3E5.png|"How did you." Trixie cute amazement S3E5.png|That cute amazement. Trixie next to me S3E5.png|AH! She's next to me. Trixie can't believe it S3E5.png|She just can't believe it. Trixie ok she's gone S3E5.png|Ok she's gone. S3E5 trixie head.png|Trixie. Trixie loss of words S3E5.png|Loss of words. Trixie evil laughter S3E5.png|Hahahahahaha...yes, it's evil laughter. Trixie with this amulet S3E5.png|"With this amulet." Trixie it's off S3E5.png|It almost looks like she's has some hardcore eye shadow. Trixie admiring Twilight's amulet S3E5.png|Hehe, mine now. Trixie with new amulet S3E5.png|Twilight's amulet looks good on her. Trixie witness my subjects S3E5.png|"Witness my subjects." Trixie gaze upon S3E5.png|"Gaze upon an even greater." Trixie powerfuler S3E5.png|"And powerfuler Trixie!" Is powerfuler even a word? Trixie epic display S3E5.png|Yeah! It's epic Trixie. Trixie huh S3E5.png|Huh? Trixie Hey! S3E5.png|"Hey!" Trixie oh wait S3E5.png|Oh wait. Trixie I don't need S3E5.png|"I don't need." Trixie old Alicorn amulet S3E5.png|"That old Alicorn Amulet." Trixie I have this S3E5.png|"I have this." Trixie firing magic S3E5.png|Nice magic color Trixie. Trixie tickles S3E5.png|"Tickles?" Trixie amulet is defective S3E5.png|"This amulet is defective!" Trixie angry S3E5.png|Oooh, she looks angry. S3E05 Trixie stunned.png|That amulet is a fake. Trixie but how S3E5.png|"But how did you do those spells? Nopony can do those spells." Trixie but what about S3E5.png|"But what about the pony with the ten instruments?" Twilight that's not magic S3E5.png|It's not magic? Trixie adorable once again S3E5.png|Oh Trixie being adorable again. Trixie back away slowly S3E5.png|Backing away. Trixie least I can do S3E5.png|"It's the least I could do." Trixie wearing that Alicorn amulet S3E5.png|"I treated you and your friends so horribly when I was wearing that Alicorn Amulet." Trixie couldn't control myself S3E5.png|"I just couldn't control myself." Repentant Trixie S3E05.png|Trixie looks cute like that. Trixie can forgive me S3E5.png|"You can forgive me." Trixie oh good S3E5.png|"Oh good." Trixie the great S3E5.png|"Don't you think the Great." Trixie and apologetic S3E5.png|"And Apologetic Trixie." Trixie is the most S3E5.png|"Is the most magnificent humble pony." Trixie you've ever seen S3E5.png|"You've ever seen?" Trixie trip S3E5.png|*Trip* A good way to remember a humble departure. My Little Pony Equestria Girls Twilight and Fluttershy walking in the cafeteria EG.png Trixie scream Equestria Girls Photo.jpg Trixie ID EG.png Merchandise SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg ASM's Toy Fair 2012 4.jpg TrixieToy.png|As seen in the 2012 Toy Fair. Merchandise T-Shirt Trixie Art Nouveau.jpg Mystery pack 4 Lulamoon.jpg|The first mystery pack version of Trixie Lulamoon, named simply Lulamoon in the initial European release. Kmart Trixie toy.jpg|My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Pony Wedding Trixie Lulamoon Figure Mystery Pack 2012 Trixie Lulamoon.png|The second mystery pack version of Trixie Lulamoon. Trixie Lulamoon minifigure.jpg Chaos is Magic poster.jpg Trixie grin Magic Duel promotional.png Trixie Hot Topic t-shirt.jpg 8bit-trixie-shirt.jpg Trixie trading card S3.jpg Comic issue 5 Hot Topic cover.png|''Friendship is Magic'' comic #5 Hot Topic variant Comic micro 3 page 2.png My Little Pony comic issue 8 cover A.jpg MLPFIM Pinkie Pie Micro Jetpack-Larry's Shared RE Cover.jpg Mini Pony Collectors Guide cover.png Other Trixie with Alicorn Amulet turnaround.jpg|A model sheet of Trixie, with the Alicorn Amulet from Magic Duel. Trixieville promotional panorama S3E5.jpg|A background of Ponyville, under Trixie's control from Magic Duel Human Trixie (Early Version).jpg Category:Character gallery pages